Brave new world: Eveythings changed
by Sylarismine
Summary: "I've never felt so alone Sylar. No one cares anymore." "I care, and I won't let you be alone."


**So we all know the season finale of Claire jumping off the ferris wheel and creating a brave new world. Well, take your own leap of faith and dive into this short series I created. Disclaimer, I do not own Heroes. Reviews are much appreciated, thanks!**

Chapter One - Aftermath

It had been three long months since my leap off the ferris wheel, and I was looking out the window of my top floor loft. The clouds were grey and threatening to rain over the city. I wanted it to rain, it was better than living in California where it was warm and sunny everyday. Even though New York wasn't my home, it was a place that I felt safe. Although being alone wasn't what I had wanted, it was a consequence of the choice I had made. I wanted there to be something familiar that I could hold onto. As the rain clouds moved in, I stepped out onto the balcony and waited for the rain to fall on my skin.

I lifted my head and enjoyed the cooling raindrops that fell on my face. For the oddest of reasons I couldn't understand, Sylar came to my mind as the rain reminded me of him. Why I suddenly thought of him, I didn't know. It was my own thought and yet I wished it wasn't so that I could be revolted by it. The fact that it was my own thought, I wasn't revolted by it when I know that I should. I didn't understand why, but for the time being it wasn't a bother. Clearing my mind, I stayed out in the rain. I stayed until my clothes were soaked through.

Going back inside I removed my clothing piece by piece as I walked to the bathroom and got into a hot shower. Placing my hands on the bathroom wall, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the heat of the water. Until it ran cold and I got out. Changing into warm clothes, I climbed into bed and picked up my cell, not caring that it was the middle of the day. Gretchen and I had been texting since I left school. I'd gotten a new message from her five minutes ago. _I wish I knew where you were. - G. I know, I wish I could tell you. But it's better this way. I'll text you tomorrow. - C. _I hit send and waited. It took less than a minute for her to reply. _"I'm just glad to hear from you. I have class. Miss you. - G. _I sent a quick text back and put my cell back down.

Wanting nothing more than to fall asleep, I couldn't because Sylar invaded my mind again. His face from the night I jumped, was the last face I saw before I changed everything. The fact that he was on my mind, made me want to actually see him. Why I wanted to, I had no idea. But I had to admit that he was something familiar, and was better than anything else from my past. Nothing else would suffice.

I got up and grabbed my keys, locking my door behind me as I headed out. I didn't care that it was still raining, and even though I had no thought of anywhere to go, I wanted to be outside among the people. The air was cool and the rain lessened, but I pulled my hood up over my head anyway. I was still getting used to New York and learning where everythng was. I headed east on 35th street and decided to sit at the bench by St. Vartans park. Until my stomach reminded me that I hungry.

Lucky's diner was just down the road and around the corner, So I got up and made my way over. The sun decided to come out and the rain disappeared as I reached the diner and stepped inside. "Hey there hon, take a seat anywhere and I'll be right with you." "Ok." I sat down by the window and looked outside. It was clearing up nicely. Everything always looked clean after it rained. I liked the rain, I think more than I liked the sun. "Alright sweeite, what can I get for you?" I turned to face the waitress.

"I'll have the lunch special with a cherry coke." "Will that be it for you?" "Yep, that's all." "Ok, I'll be right back with that." She smiled and walked off towards the kitchen as I looked back outside. At first I wasn't sure what I saw, only that it looked like Sylar. Right across the street leaning against the corner of the building and looking my way. It was him for sure, but I wasn't going to let him being within fifty feet from me ruin my lunch. Though I couldn't understand why I was even looking at him, he seemed to be looking back at me too.

"Here you go, the plate is warm." "Thank you very much." "You're welcome." She turned away again and I picked up my fork. It all tasted so good and the coke tingled my throat as I swallowed the liquid. I had been seriously hungry and after eating a rather large plate of food I was satisfied. One of the things I liked about my ability is that I would never have to worry about my weight. I could eat as much as I wanted and wouldn't gain an ounce, wouldn't grow a pant size. Getting up I left a twenty on the table and left. Knowing I had seen Sylar, I headed back home.

"Claire." A hand touched my shoulder and turned my body. I found myself looking into the eyes of the man who hurt me so much that I should have tried to kill him, but I hesitated as we were in public. More or less as he held my arm and guided me into the closest alleyway. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." "Claire please if you would let me, I need to explain something to you." "Why would I let you explain anything after what you did to me?" "I've changed, Claire." "I seriously doubt that." I shrugged out of his hold and he remained the same, just looking down at me with his brown eyes like a stray puppy dog that wanted attention.

"Before you jumped from the Ferris wheel, before I was there at the carnival, I was trapped in my own mind by Matt parkman, your uncle Peter came in to find me, and for five years in my mind we tried to get out. It was his forgiveness that saved me. Since then I have not killed anyone, I have no need for it." "Why would I ever believe you?" "Because Claire, you know that I have never lied to you." Damnit. Why was he doing this? Why was he doing this now? "I know I don't deserve it, but I hope for your forgivness." "You're right. You don't deserve it, and I'll die before I ever forgive you." "Don't make promises you can't keep." He was right, the fact that I wouldn't ever die would mean that there is forgiveness for me to give. Of course it wouldn't be any time soon.

That was what made me hate him so much, that I could have so much hate for someone like him. "Fine. Prove it." "How do you mean?" "Prove that you've changed. I'll believe it when I see it." "I promise you Claire, that I will show you I am not Sylar anymore, that I am the man I once was known as Gabriel." My mind worked through his words. "You said you haven't killed anyone. Does that mean you haven't used any of your abilities either?" "I have not used any of my abilities for some time now. I stopped after the carnival." "You just quit cold turkey, for the last three months?" "And continue to do so. I don't want to use them. The hunger I had, it's completely gone. Sylar is gone."

His words were fierce but gentle as he spoke. There was no malicious tone or sly smile to sidprove the words he had spoken to me. Still I would call him Sylar because calling him Gabriel meant forgiveness and I wasn't even close to doing so. I did however close the space between us. Leaving a few inches so I could still have my arms crossed over my chest. "Claire." My name left his lips with such a sweet sound and I couldn't believe what I was about to do. So I mentally slapped myself and then looked up.

Sylars eyes bore into mine with longing and hope. He really did look like a lost puppy who needed a home. From the state of his clothes that was a definate, and the way he'd looked unhealthy was because he wasn't eating. I felt sad for him. "Follow me." I walked back to my loft and showed him inside to the bathroom. I gave him the sweats and t-shirt that belonged to my dad so that he could shower and change while I fumbled around the kitchen.

I'd finished cooking when Sylar came out of the bathroom dressed in the clothes I left him. Not bothering to say anything, I set a plate of food down with a glass of water on the table and proceeded to wash the dishes. "Thank you Claire." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I couldn't ignore him if I was helping him. "Your welcome." Even though I had a diswasher, I wanted to do them by hand. It was something to keep me busy, but it didn't last long. I had washed, dried and put them away in less than ten minutes.

I'd set up the fold out couch without a word and sauntered back into my bedroom. With no second thought to it, I took out the metal holds from my side table drawer and went into the bathroom. I needed to feel something, and doing this was my way of feeling human. Though there would never be a scar, I still felt the cut of my skin and it was better than feeling numb. Taking the scalpel from under the sink I put it to my skin. Cutting across my wrist, I quickly set the cut with one metal hold. Doing the same with the other.

"Claire, I..." Sylar had come in and I had been stupid to not close the door. "What are you doing?" "I was just..." "No, not just anything." Sylar dropped to his knees and reached out for me. "Don't." "Claire, why would you do something like this to yourself?" He pulled out the holds I had keeping my cuts open. "To feel something, anything." "Not like this, I don't want you doing this." "Ironic isn't it?" I thought that feeling would be better than dying, but in this moment I wanted to die. "Whatever you're thinking, don't."

I managed on my own to get to my bed. Time just seemed to have gone by too fast and I was tired. Sylar retreated to the pullout as I curled up into my bedsheets. It was going to be a long night, I was tired like hell but there was no way I was falling asleep without my classic playlist on. All I could do was stare up at the ceiling and count the tiny squares. Count until my eyes would get heavy and I would finally fall asleep.

Sylar stood no more than ten feet from me, reaching out for my hand. I walked towards him, extending my hand to him. But before I moved even two feet, a black form came up behind Sylar. He looked confused and turned to look behind him. The dark figure grabbed and held onto Sylar. Shoving a long wide blade into his gut several times over. I was literally frozen in place as Sylar lay dying, still reaching for me.

"NO!" I bolted up in bed, breathing hard and sweating like a pig. "Claire, look at me." Sylar was holding my face, was he really? "I saw you die." "It was a dream. It wasn't real." I tentively touched him, wanting to make sure I wasn't still dreaming. His chest was cold under the shirt, the stubble on his face was rough and itchy. Sylar was in front of me and without thinking wrapped my arms around his neck. "It felt so real, I watched you die and it felt real." Sylar let go so he could hold my gaze. "This is real." Moving my hands, he placed them over his chest. "Don't cry. It's over Claire." Still I buried my face into his chest.


End file.
